The Raging Trio Blades
by lymebomb5
Summary: Three friends and their Sensei are given a mission which seems simple enough: kill someone, rescue another person etc. But a dilemma occurs and the team are dumbstruck on what to do!  The first chapter sucks but the epicness later on will make up for it!


As the oddly-clothed man dived from the cliff, he shouted with joy and locked his eyes onto his target.

*THUD*

He stood on the target, with his sword pierced through him. The target's mouth wide open.

_Winded before being killed! Fun, fun, fun! _The oddly-clothed assassin thought to himself, _better head back before more arrive..._

The oddly-clothed man was a ninja, named Takeshi. A weird guy with a distorted personality. He likes to carry around a small katana. Causes no harm to friends, only victims.

"Yo, Takeshi! Another job well done?" Tanidouchi walked towards Takeshi with a wide grin on his face.

"Damn straight. The SunaNin didn't know what hit him. He got winded too!" Takeshi laughed. Tanidouchi stared at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Seriously Tak-kun, lose the goddamn 'fetishes'. They're freakin' me out!"

Tanidouchi is one of Takeshi's best friends. A joker who worries about Takeshi, with fighting skill beyond your average Chuunin. Favours his long sword in battle.

The last of our trio: Ketzumi, a constantly changing guy, his attitude and feelings are always twisting and turning. But he rarely loses his cool, a tough guy with self-control. He's hoping the girls will fall for him, but he becomes anti-social around too many people, so the academy was a big loss for him. Also carries a blade, a shining katana with a green handle. The three are named the "Raging Trio Blades".

Ketzumi leapt off the tree next to Takeshi and Tanidouchi.

"Tak, why d'you always get the good missions?" He sounded extremely tired.

Takeshi responded boastfully, "'Cause you can't even throw a fireball or crack the earth!" His insult was followed by a chuckle.

Ketzumi frowned, "yeah but at least people aren't scared of me!"

"But you leave _them_. End of. Now let's get to our next mission before Sensei kicks our faces again," Tanidouchi interrupted them and walked towards the City's gates.

Now this is where the real story begins!

The three friends travelled to the gate and met their Sensei. Today was special, because they hadn't had a B-ranked mission together in months. Their Sensei, Daisuke, explained their mission to them.

"Alright, Raging Trio Blades! Listen up. Or down. Just heed my words!" Daisuke never liked being serious in missions if fighting wasn't going on, "We're travelling to the Dawn Country to kill some guy, take another guy back to his home, then tell some other guys that they need to stop destroying sacred grounds!"

Ketzu pointed out Daisuke's small variety of words, "no _girls_on this trip?"

"Maybe if we find a brothel- wait, you're all too young for that!" Daisuke devilishly grinned. Then looked at Tak who was spinning around shouting "Go! Go! Go!"

Team Jest moved forward with great haste. Dawn Country was about a 2-day trip from where they were, but they wanted to get there in less than 24 hours.

*22 hours later*

"We did it!" Tani yelped and shot his fist into the air. The others were mildly happy too. They were always trying to do things quickly. As they took a short break they didn't notice the cold, auburn eyes watching them.

As the group got to their feet, a speeding shuriken brushed Daisuke's hair.

"The hell was that?" He began to walk, pretending he didn't know it was a shuriken that almost sliced his head, but then span around and weaved some hand gestures and shot a sharp wind to slash his enemy and the surrounding bushes.

"Crap! I missed. The boss'll have my head!" A voice shrieked from the shadows and prepared to flee. But Tak had predicted this and already had his sword at the attacker's throat.

"Tell me, retard. Who sent'cha? And why do they want Sensei dead?"

"I-I...I," the attacker trembled in fear. Team Jest always gave off an intimidating pressure around enemies. The perfect interrogation team. "I was sent by Yuzo. He told me that ninjas were being sent to kill him, and that a few small groups were to take them down."

"Why are you telling us so willingly?" Ketzu asked.

"Because I hate the bastard! The only reason I'm working for him is 'cause he's got my brother held hostage in his prison... If I don't obey orders, my brother dies. Simple." He looked down, obviously depressed. The group let him be and continued onwards, but before they could get much further – they were surrounded by ninjas.

Tani took control of the situation almost immediately, "Sensei, guard our backs, Tak, Ketzu and I will handle these ones!"

A shadowy figure appeared as if from nowhere next to Tak, "I wouldn't take eight Jounin so lightly, especially with help from a Crimson Shadow."

Daisuke's mouth dropped... Ordered the boys to run... Saying it was too dangerous and they had to leave... He would handle the rest... The boys refused, but got knocked back by a whip-like wind. Daisuke knew something the boys didn't. Something about the Crimson Shadows.

"RUN!" Daisuke bellowed before making contact with a swinging kunai.

Tani, Tak and Ketzu were faced with a devastating situation: Daisuke couldn't dodge all of them, the Jounins weren't as good as him, but the numbers screwed him over.

What do they do?


End file.
